Power Rangers: Oddysee
by Victor Delacoix
Summary: Rezia, a lone traveler through space is on route to the planet Valexia to ask it's people for their Planet Coin and a warrior to wield it. A mysterious Shadow Council form to discuss their concerns about Rezia's plans but some members think after what happened to earth no one would want to help. Rezia, with some stolen Tech and the coin from Earth, prepares to land.


Welcome to my Power Rangers Fanfic :) I haven't written anything in many years but find myself with an idea in my head and thought I'd have a go at writing it out :) If you enjoy please do give me a review :) Feedback is awesome.

*=====================================================================* Chapter 0: Prolouge Eyes dart back and forth amongst the quiet members of the shadow council. "Is no one going to say it?" barks Alexia a slim and tall brunette woman, bathed in a deep blue robe with gold ornamental horns protruding through the hood and holding it up to reveal her sharp featured face. "Rezia has to be stopped before she causes any more damage" Alexia continues, the other robed members stir in their seats showing they are also perturbed by recent events. Another female member, who's voice clearly indicated she was much older than Alexia, broke the silence, "Rezia is a fool and no one will believe her plight. The Allegars paid her no notice and neither will the Velaxians when she arrives there tomorrow." Her words seemed to reassure the other members and the stirring stopped. "No planet is going to allow one of it's people to take their planet's coin and go to war against the council on the word of a planetless pirate" the elder woman member spoke frankly and with confidence. She believed what she was saying, or has enough conviction to be convincing. "She may be planetless" began a male member, young voiced and completely hidden in the shadow the chamber provides. "But she has the coin of Earth, and what happened to Earth might be enough for some to take up arms." - Alone in the dark, Rezia lies wrapped in quilts staring out of her cabin window at the glow from Valexia. A soft yellow colour, caused by the vast fields of crops similar to earth wheat. Valexia is known as a _pantry_ planet, meaning it is solely for growing the crops of the other 3 planets it allies with in the sector. However the people born and raised and that spend their lives there do not consider themselves mere workers for a bigger cause or that their planet is _just a farming planet_ , no they value their millenia old rituals and culture and proudly boast the Valexian Coin, yellow in shimmer and adorned with the mark of a Reki, similar to an earth wolf. The Reki is a strong and fearsome creature that symbolises the hearts of the people of Valexia. Rezia rolls over and shouts "Hey Hereford?". A small red panel in the corner lights up and a synthetic voice is heard. "Yes, captain Rezia?" "How long until we reach Valexia now?" "Scanners indicate we are 15 hours and 17 minutes away from Valexia's Entry distance. We will undoubtedly be questioned at this point and provided we are permitted we can land". "Do I have any outstanding warrants?" asks Rezia, concerned she only just thought of this now. "You have 0 warrants with the ValReTi union, however I would like to take this time to request you allow me to send apologies to the Nerui mining union, they have sent many messages about the armour prototypes you _mistakenly_ removed from their science lab." "Nah, cancel that Hereford, they will prove invaluable in the coming future" "Captain, do you honestly believe that the Valexians will join your cause?" asks Hereford sympathetically. "I have to try, Hereford. I need the power that their coins holds, but it's useless to me if I don't have someone who can wield it" "Wield it?" asks Hereford dubiously. "The armour devices, Hereford, the ones I got from the Nerui. They take the energy from the batteries and use it to cover you in a field of protective energy. If a AAA battery can make you bulletproof, imagine what a Planet Coin would do?" "I hope for your sake you are right, Captain". Rezia looks back out the window at Valexia. "Yeah, me too Hereford. But even if I have to fight the council alone, the planet's I visit asking for help will have to say in their history books that they let me go alone." "Even after Earth?" asks Hereford. "Even after Earth" Rezia confirms. She pulls from her pocket a coin that shimmers red as light dances over it. The pattern of a long snake like dragon curves over the coin and it's eyes stare at you as you inspect it. Rezia's ship continues on into the void of space, destined to reach Valexia in less than a day. Meanwhile on the surface of Valexia, a Knight by the name of Darv, tightens his armour and spins his sword, ready for the fight of his life.

*=============================================================================* Thank you for reading!

Not a lot there but I feel it gets us in the mood for some power rangers with a space vibe.

Rezia's quest is only just beginning as she gathers coins and warriors to take on the illusive Shadow Council.

If you enjoy please stick around for Chapter 1 very soon ^_^

-Tom


End file.
